Rechargeable batteries have a so-called internal resonance frequency governed by chemical processes in the battery's interior. It is known that charging processes for supplying the battery with current pulses with a frequency corresponding to the battery's resonance frequency, and thereby ensuring optimum charging. In this connection it is necessary to know the resonance frequency of the battery or to at least know a narrow frequency range within which the resonance frequency lies.